The present invention relates to data sharing using a computer network and may be particularly suitable for healthcare clinical data sharing over an intranet and/or the public Internet.
Healthcare communication systems are typically limited and generally non-standard between institutions and it is difficult to access, track, monitor and/or alert healthcare data across multiple healthcare providers. In the United States, there are over six thousand hospitals, hundreds of thousands of health professionals, and multiple other parties that may desire to exchange clinical data. There are technical, legal and/or societal obstacles for data sharing utilizing centralized data repositories to facilitate the data exchange, and it would be nearly impossible to maintain current awareness and/or access to central data repositories, even if such repositories existed. Further, many privacy organizations oppose a national (or multi-national or global) repository that collects patient information from patients being treated in a healthcare system.
In the past, conventional approaches for exchanging healthcare data included manual transmission of data such as mailing, telephone calls, exchange of data tapes, disks or files in project-specific formats and/or point-to-point interfaces, and/or to use data mining techniques to provide data sharing. That is, some conventional systems have been configured to share diverse data sets and distill information on specific events by Extracting data from the source, Transforming and normalizing the data, then Loading the transformed data into a central repository for data mining (“ETL”). Unfortunately, ETL can make such systems hard to use and may limit the scalability thereof.